


La gabardina

by julietsdeath



Series: IES Lys Assia, aventuras y desventuras [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietsdeath/pseuds/julietsdeath
Summary: Después de la primera clase, Daniel y Vaidas tienen la oportunidad de conocer un poco más al chico nuevo, hablarle de alguno de sus compañeros y profesores y explicarle brevemente cómo funciona el instituto.
Series: IES Lys Assia, aventuras y desventuras [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671367
Kudos: 4





	La gabardina

El primer día de clase siempre consistía en presentaciones y explicaciones de las asignaturas y del contenido de las mismas durante el curso, pero realmente, los profesores siempre eran los mismos y no había mucho que decir. Aunque solía haber alumnos nuevos –y ese año no era una excepción–, lo que provocaba que, “por su bien”, los que llevaban allí más tiempo tuvieran que volver a escuchar los mismos rollos otra vez.

Al acabar, por fin y unos minutos antes de lo previsto, la hora con Maria Elena, Daniel se estiró en su asiento. Aún quedaban seis horas de lo mismo, aunque afortunadamente con el recreo de por medio.

–Buah, tío, la pereza es real.

–Colega, ¿de verdad que no tienes calor con eso? –le preguntó Vaidas, sentado, como siempre, a su izquierda. Se refería a la gabardina. Daniel se encogió de hombros.

–No me molesta, la verdad –respondió, y su amigo negó con la cabeza como si ya no supiera qué hacer con él.

–Oye –preguntó entonces, cambiando de tema–, ¿habrán puesto ya en el tablón algo sobre las pruebas para los equipos? Igual me presento este año.

–¿También tenéis equipos? –preguntó una voz a la espalda de Daniel; una voz que ninguno de los dos conocía.

Ambos se giraron en dirección al chaval que había preguntado.

–Ah, tú eres el nuevo, el australiano –dijo Daniel.

–Sí, Guy. Encantado –contestó el chico.

–Igualmente. Yo soy Daniel y este es Vaidas. El mejor jugador de baloncesto del instituto. Este no tendrá ni que hacer prueba, le cogen seguro.

–Anda ya –dijo Vaidas–. Yo tendré que hacer las pruebas como todo el mundo. –Entonces se giró hacia Guy. – Mira, Guy, aquí tenemos sólo equipos de fútbol y baloncesto, porque para el resto de deportes no suele haber suficientes jugadores. Luego están los de atletismo y los pocos que juegan a deportes individuales, como el tenis, pero son los que menos.

–¿Y tú entonces estás en el equipo de baloncesto?

Vaidas asintió y Daniel, acercando la silla un poco más al pupitre de Guy, señaló con la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la clase.

–El chaval que está allí hablando con la chiquilla con pinta de hada, ¿le ves? Pues ese es el capitán del equipo de fútbol. O bueno, era, aunque no creo que la cosa cambie este año. Se llama Måns. –Y luego, acercándose aún un poco más... – Vaidas y él se llevan a matar.

–Dani –le advirtió su amigo.

–¿Y la chica con el moño? Esa es Ann Chofi. Va siempre detrás de Måns, pero tiene poco éxito.

–¡Dani!

–¿Qué?

–No malmetas, hombre. Déjale que nos vaya conociendo él.

Guy no se enteró de la discusión entre los dos amigos. Él se había quedado fijo procesando la información que le acababa de dar Daniel.

–¿Ann Chofi?

–Sí, bueno, la llamamos así porque a la pobre no le sale nada bien. Se llama Ann Sophie.

Guy asintió, intentando absorber todo aquello que le estaban contando sus dos nuevos compañeros. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos mientras tanto.

–Me da una pena verla sola… –dijo Vaidas casi en un murmullo un momento más tarde. Aunque Guy no sabía a quién se refería, obviamente Daniel sí.

–Sí, claro. Pena –le comentó a Guy mientras su amigo caminaba hacia el frente de la clase–. Lo que pasa es que está loquito por ella.

Entonces, Guy se dio cuenta de adónde había ido, y sonrió; era la chica rubia de gafas a la que no quitaba ojo antes de entrar a clase, cuando él les vio en el patio.

Se quedó observándoles un rato, inconscientemente intentando averiguar si a la chica también le gustaba Vaidas, cuando alguien asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Todos los alumnos se giraron hacia la presencia.

–…no me toca con vosotros, ¿no?

–Hoy no, Trini. Chica, no te aclaras nunca –le respondió una voz femenina, que pertenecía a la chica de pelo negro y coleta alta.

Cuando la profesora se marchó, todos, excepto los nuevos, que no entendían nada, se rieron.

–Es la profesora de filosofía, Trijntje, pero la llamamos Trini porque es más fácil –le explicó Daniel a Guy–. Tiene siempre un despiste curioso encima.

–¿Tan grave es?

–Ya lo irás viendo. Es un milagro que apruebe alguien. Sus clases son un caos. Nosotros pensamos que ni ella misma sabe de lo que habla la mitad de las veces. Y la otra mitad…pues se pierde y divaga. Es…interesante.

Ante la cara de perplejidad de Guy, Daniel se echó a reír, lo que provocó aún más extrañeza en su nuevo compañero.

–Tranquilo, hombre, que luego nos ayudamos entre todos y no suspende nadie.

Guy sonrió aliviado, pues ya se había preocupado ante la posibilidad de volver a casa habiendo suspendido una asignatura sin ser culpa suya.

–Y…¿te vas a apuntar a alguna de las extraescolares? –preguntó Daniel con curiosidad.

–Pues…no lo sé, no me han explicado en qué consisten –admitió Guy.

Daniel dejó escapar un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

–Cómo es posible. Pues mira, tenemos los equipos y la escuela de música, en la que también entra teatro porque así montamos un musical o un festival guapo al final del curso. De aquí estamos apuntados a algo todos, supongo que así seguirá.

–¡Escuela de música! Eso sí que me interesa. En casa también voy a una.

–Pues espero verte allí. A ver si ponen las listas pronto, eso sí, que no sabemos qué clases habrá. Los primeros días son un poco caóticos hasta que se asienta todo.

Vaidas volvió a su sitio en ese momento.

–Qué, ¿ya has terminado de ligar con Moni? –le preguntó Daniel casualmente.

–¡Cállate! –le ordenó su amigo, ante su sonrisa maliciosa–. ¿Qué toca ahora?

–Historia –respondió Guy, consultando el horario ya que lo tenía a mano.

–Joooder, nos quieren matar de aburrimiento, tío –se quejó Daniel. Era una de las asignaturas que menos le interesaban.

–¿Quién lo da este año, lo pone? –le preguntó Vaidas a Guy, acercándose más para mirar el papel–. Uh, sí. Lisa. Ya la conocemos.

–Encima eso, no podían poner a alguien que lo hiciera más ameno, no.

–Chico, ni que Lisa enseñara mal.

–No, tronco, si yo me entero de todo con ella, pero…es que es muy sosa. Tampoco me quiero dormir en su clase.

–Qué exagerado eres, Dani, hijo –dijo una voz femenina a su espalda–. Con lo maja que es.

–¿Pero he dicho yo que no lo sea? Venga, todos contra mí.

Su compañera no le hizo caso y se presentó ante el alumno nuevo, aprovechando que se había “colado” en la conversación.

–Hola, yo soy Bojana. Guy, ¿verdad?

–Sí, encantado.

–Igualmente. Debes de estar súper confuso ahora mismo, y encima no ayuda que te haya tocado en suerte Daniel como asesor…

–¡Eh, tía, que estoy aquí! –intervino este, fingiendo indignación.

La verdad es que, a pesar de que Bojana y él estaban muchas veces a la gresca, siempre era de broma. Habían sido vecinos durante muchos años, viviendo en el mismo edificio, del que ya hacía algún tiempo que ambos se habían mudado, y se llevaban muy bien.

–En realidad es buen asesor. O por lo menos eso parece, de momento –contestó Guy, continuando la broma.

Parecía divertido ante la escena. Daniel ya sabía, pese a conocerle poco, que se iban a llevar muy bien.

–¿Tú también, Brutus?

Los tres rieron ante la referencia, acorde de algún modo con la asignatura que les tocaba ahora. Lisa entró en el aula unos segundos después, y todos empezaron a volver a sus sitios.

–Bueno, Guy, si necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes. Seguro que todos estaremos dispuestos a ayudarte –le dijo Bojana antes de hacer lo mismo.

–Claro, gracias.

La profesora sólo empezó a hablar cuando todos estuvieron de nuevo sentados.

–Bueno, tenemos caras nuevas, ¿verdad? Pues os explicaré un poco de qué va la asignatura. Y a los veteranos también, por si se os ha olvidado.

Allá vamos otra vez, pensó Daniel, resoplando y recostándose de nuevo en su asiento. Qué aburrimiento de primer día.


End file.
